The Day of the Dead
by JuubiOokami
Summary: Roy's seeing Dead People. Lol. Rated for Swearing. Oneshot.


**I don't know where it came from, but I was just walking down the corridor in my dormitory listening to my ipod when BANG- Roy see's dead people…**

**And I had to write a ficlet about it! :D**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – Don't own, don't sue. (Please.)**

**Warning – Use of language and other small little angsty bits. **

**ENJOY!**

-

Roy Mustang raised a single eyebrow to the individual that sat on his desk. The office was completely empty because amazingly the Colonel had dragged himself out of bed early this morning and had beaten all his crew to work.

He thought he would be alone when he entered the room, but this…he did not expect.

The woman gave a little titter at his expression as she swung her legs, shifting slightly on his work-surface. "What's wrong Roy? Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"…Um, well, it's not that, it's just that…I've realised something rather problematic." The man found that his voice took on unusual tones as he addressed the young woman.

"What on earth could be wrong with a Mummy coming to see her little boy?"

"Wrong? No, nothing wrong with that. A parents seeing their child, a product of their own actions and affections is perfectly and ethically right."  
"Then could it be that perhaps it's that I'm in military grounds?"

"Personnel are allowed to have direct members of registered family see them in their work space provided that the reason is valid, so no."

"Then perhaps my reason isn't valid?"

"Not seeing your child, who again I repeat is a product of your own actions and affections, for over fifteen years is a perfectly liable reason to visit them in the military."

"Am I dangerous maybe?"

"A normal house wife, with no knowledge of alchemy or fire arms, who's only basic form of protection is her own fists does not fall into the category of being a potential threat to highly trained officers in the army." Mustang stated matter a-fact-ly.

"Then what on earth could be wrong my darling?" She shot him the sweetest look and he blinked.

"Well…The fact that you're dead is one thing."  
"Ah." She grinned. "Yes, there is that."

-

"Lt. Hawkeye, I believe I am loosing my mind." Roy stated as Riza Hawkeye nearly jumped out her skin in fright.

"Sir!?" She spun around to where he was sat crouched underneath Havoc's desk, "What on earth are you doing?"

"As I already stated, I believe I am loosing my mind, and therefore I have taken cover under Havoc's desk for the purpose of trying to grip my sanity and regain my senses again." his voice held it's usual tones of calm, and she blinked confusedly at him as Breda entered from behind followed shortly by Falman.

"Lt. Hawkeye, who are you talking to?" He white haired man asked confusedly as Riza took a step back to reveal the Colonel hunched under Havoc's desk with a musket held close to his chest, his face holding an expression of normality.

"…Uh…Colonel…What the hell?" Breda asked.

"I am holding a gun because I could not get my Alchemaic glove from my drawer. I normally have one with me at all times, but I forgot it this morning."

"…That's not what I am referring to; what are you doing down there?"

"…" The man sighed, and slowly crawled out of his hidey-hole. He glanced quickly over to his desk, and then shrugged and stood handing the gun to Hawkeye.

"I must have eaten something weird last night …though I don't remember having mushrooms for dinner." He shook his head and then looked to his men who were all staring at him quite perplexed. "I suppose you are all wanting an explanation for this?"

They nodded their heads in unison.

"You're not getting one."

Riza clicked the gun, and Mustang winced, obviously regretting the fact that he gave it to her.

"How about if I told you I was completely drunk?" he offered.

"Better. Desk-now. Work." She commanded as he gave a little nod and steered himself away from the dangerous looking woman to his private office. He entered it and closed the door after himself hurriedly.

"What was that about?" Falman asked looking to the others as Hawkeye put the gun away.

"I'm not sure, but if he continues to act like that then we might have to send him to the hospital and have his head checked." Breda muttered as Havoc appeared in the doorway.

"Mornin- …what's going on?" He asked his hand still raised in a semi greeting.

"The Colonel's been smoking something hallucinogenic and it's affecting his brain." Breda commented before Hawkeye hit him hard on the arm. "Ow!"

"Nothing is going on Jean; the Colonel is just suffering the affects of dehydration."

"You mean he's got a hang over?"

"Something to that degree, yes."

"Ha ha." The man barked out a laugh, his cigarette threatening to fall from his mouth. "Well, best for us to stay out of his hair then, right?"

"Probably."

"Well then it's probably not a good thing that I've just met Edward Elric. He's coming to see the Colonel is a few minutes, and he did _not_ look happy." Havoc grinned, "I can already smell the smoke."

"That could be problematic." Riza mumbled as Fuery arrived.

"Good Morning, everyone looks lively today."

"Yeah, there are going to be some fireworks sometime soon. It's going to be great." Havoc clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Oh dear, is Edward coming to the see the Colonel?"

"How d'you guess!?" Breda laughed from his desk as they all settled down in their work spaces.

"Oh dear, the two do argue a lot, don't they?"

"Yeah, like a pair of old women." Cackled Havoc as he whistled to himself.

"…Hm? What's with you Havoc? Why are you in such a good mood?" Falman asked from where he was sat.

"Well I just met the sweetest girl ever!" Havoc grinned, "Her names Laura and she's a-do-ra-ble!" He sang to himself.

"Wait, you mean Miss. Laura Mercy from the book store down town?"

"The very one! Isn't she so cute!? I haven't asked her on a date yet, but it's looking good."

"…Probably not a good time to tell you then, but I saw Mustang with her a few days ago." Breda said.

"…" Havoc stopped dead and blinked before smiling, "No worries, he was probably just-"

"-Have dinner together."

"…Well, they're probably frien-"

"-She hugged him too."

"…Yeah, but it's one off-"

"-Said that she would see him next week."

"…" Havoc allowed his head to droop in defeat. "I hate that bastard so much."

"Did I hear the word 'Bastard'?" Ed stuck his head around the doorway, "you wouldn't by any chance be talking about Mustang?"

Havoc gave a half sob half sigh and nodded causing the Elric to grin.

"What's happened now?"

"The Colonel stole Havoc's date." Breda laughed and Havoc shot him a dirty look.

"Some friends you are."

"Oh don't be like that Havoc, we're only teasing your inability to win against the Colonel." Breda grinned, and Fuery and Falman chucked as quietly as they could behind their hands.

"Just shut the hell up!" Jean ordered, his eyes wide with anger, "You guys are such bastards!"

"-Moving on." Hawkeye spoke out suddenly before looking toward Ed, "Why are you hear Edward?"

"I have to talk to the Colonel, that's if he's in and not slacking off." Ed's face immediately fell, and an angry glint formed in his eyes.

"Well yes, he is in, bu-"

"JESUS CHRIST!" Suddenly from inside Mustangs office his voice shouted out. Everyone stopped dead and looked toward his doorway, eyebrows raised. There was a long silence and then "NO! FUCK OFF!" Next second Roy had thrown himself out of his office and slammed the door shut after him breathing hard. He was shaking and his hands were bundled into fists, his jacket askew and his hair sticking up.

"…uh…Sir, is everything all right?" Hawkeye asked attentively and the man leapt a foot in the air.

"WHA- Oh,…oh it's you Lt. Hawkeye…yes…You're alive." He mumbled under his breath, bowing his head forward, running his hands through his hair. "Yes…"

"…Mustang? What the hell?"

"Fullmetal?" Roy seemed to notice him for the first time, and for a short moment there was a silence, and then he quite suddenly took back to his feet shaking his head. "Why are you here?"

"I just found out something interesting…something you've been keeping from me." Ed began his eyes glowing but the Colonel cut across him.

"If you've come to make a complaint, file it and I'll read it later, I'm a little preoccupied right now." He swept past him moving towards the doorway. "Now if you'll excuse me I just have to- oh-please-God-no." he stopped the moment he caught a glimpse of the empty corridor and pivoted on his heal moving back into the room. "On second thought Fullmetal go ahead; what do you want to rant about this time. You can even hit me if you like." He gave the boy a smile and Ed backed away.

"You're acting really weird Colonel…" he mumbled catching eyes with the others in the room.

"Hm…" the Colonel glanced around the room trying to see what Ed was looking toward. All of his workmen instantly looked down to their work as his gaze cruised the room. With a shrug the Colonel looked back toward Edward but suddenly his face paled noticeably. The Elric raised an eyebrow and realised that the man was looking at something over the blondes shoulder. He looked around but saw nothing but an empty corner.

"Colonel Mustang?" Ed asked looking back toward his superior who blinked and spoke his voice suddenly completely calm and normal again.

"I'm going back to my office. I don't feel well; please don't disturb me unless it's important." He ordered, and without further ado he turned on his heal and stalked back into his office again, closing the door with a slam after him.

Ed gazed after the man's back eyes wide. "What…The hell?" was the only thing he managed to ask.

-

'_Stay calm…caaaaaalm.'_

Roy ordered himself as he took in a long breath and released it again.

"What's wrong my Darling." His mother cooed in his ear as he tried with all his might to ignore her. In truth there was a desperate part of him that wanted to embrace the woman and hold her to him, to tell her how much he had missed her, to tell her that he was doing well and that he was going to be fuhrer one day… But the other part of his brain spoke rationally. Dead things don't come back to life. The flow of life went one way, and when you died your body decomposed into nothingness. There was no after life, no void of souls and spirit; none of that existed, which meant that he was hallucinating and nothing more.

"When are you going to show me that flame!? I want to see it; how have you perfected it Roy?" The old man to his left demanded and he flinched away slightly from the voice.

He took up his pen and began to work blotting out the presence of the other two people in the room. In truth it had been Mr. Hawkeye, Roy's old teacher and Riza's father that had scarred him nearly witless by suddenly appearing out of nowhere and whispering down his ear from behind.

"_Roy, I've found you."_

"_JESUS CHRIST!"_

"…_Come now, don't be scared darling he means no harm." His mother appeared out of nowhere pouting._

"_Show me how you perfected the flames Roy! I want to see!"_

"_NO! FUCK OFF!!"_

"I taught you this art! Show me what you can do with it now Mustang!"

"Oh, Roy my love, you have a stain on the back of your coller, let me wash it out for you-"

"-Not before he shows me the flames!"

"Outward appearance is much more important then Alchemy in his rank."

"To hell with that wench! It's all about his powers!"

"He is a highly trained officer as well as an Alchemist, and his appearance to his men is just as important as his battle ability, otherwise he would have not respect and no one would listen to him."

Roy dropped the pen and clasped both hands over his head which he placed on the desk.

"I need medical attention."

He knew that sitting here in his office with the two dead people would slowly but surely drive him to the brink of instanity, but going to get help either an exersist or a doctor would involve him going into the corridor…where a neat line of the dead were waiting for him.

Then there was also the Ishbalite who was standing in the far corner of the room outside, his red eyes staring forward, both glowing bright.

"Dammit." The man cursed and smacked his head hard against the table. There was a silence and for a minute he was hopeful that he might have knocked himself back to sense again, until-

"-Darling that was really very silly."

"Here I thought you were meant to be smart."

"Oh God." Roy wept dryly into his arms and gave out a long sigh. He shook his head and sat up reaching out for the telephone. If he couldn't go to help, help would come to him. Picking up the phone he requested for Lt. Colonel Hughes.

"**Hello Roy? Is that you?"**

"Yes Hughes."

"**No way! It's normally who call's first isn't it? What a twist of events!"**

"Shut up and listen to me."

"…**What's wrong? What's happened?"**

"Hughes, I need help."

"Who are you on the phone to dear?" His mother asked.

"Serious help." Roy added.

"**What is it? Are you hurt? What's going on?"** Hughes sounded instantly alert.

"Hughes…I think I'm loosing my mind. I haven't had anything to drink for the past week, I haven't smoked or sniffed anything strange, or had any head trauma…but I am hallucinating. Badly." His voice was starting to crack as he tried desperately to keep it calm.

"**What are you seeing? Things? People? Animals?"**

"People Maes…people who are dead. My Mo-"

"-Is it a friend of yours-?"

"-Go away!" Roy battered his mother away from the phone and continued to speak into it, "-Please can you come? I'm locked in my office."

"**Ok. Go outside to the others and tell Hawkeye to accompany you to the Hospital, I'll meet you there."**

"No. I can't." Roy shook his head.

"**Why?"**

"There's an Ishbalite outside, and a que of the dead in the corridor, I can't go out that way."

"**Roy, they're not real, you're probably sick or stressed. Calm down, and go outside."**

"…Ok, alright." The man breathed out and hung up, putting his head in his hands. "Not Real. Not Real. Not Real." He chanted in his head.

"I'm real Roy." His mother put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentile squeeze, and I can't prove it."

"No you can't. You are a figment of my imagination, an image conjured up by my subconscious. Anything you say is just information that I myself already know, and since I know about my own childhood you can in no way prove to me that you are my real mother."

"I bet you if you called up your uncle Jack right now and asked him who hid Sally Parkers doll that late summer party forty-six years ago he'll tell you it was Robin Frindol, himself and me. I never told you that story as a child, did I?"

Roy blinked, and then leapt for the phone again immediately requesting for an outside line to Jack Raymand. Jack wasn't actually his real Uncle, but a close family friend of his as a child, and he owned a car store down at the south side of Central.

"**Hello there Raymand cars, how can I help yo-"**

"Uncle Jack who stole and hid Sally Parkers doll forty-six years ago during the summer?"

"**Roy?"**

"Who?"

"**Uh…Well it was myself, your mother and Robin Frindol I believe, why Roy, how d'you know about that?"**

"Never mind. Thank you."

"**Ro-"**

"And ask him who it was who used to swing upside down from the metal railings of the school gate pretending to be a monkey, he'll say Basman."

"Who used to swing from the railings of the school gate?"

"**What? Uh, well we all used to, but I remember that my old friend Ivan used to swing upside down from them**** alot…yes, we used to call him Basman back in those days."**

"We always used to sit at the back of Mackrat's lessons making daisy chains, and we used to put them on Basman's head when were finished and see how long it took the teacher to notice."

"Uncle Jack did you used to sit with my mother at the back of the classroom and make daisy chains which you would then put on Basman's head?"

"…**Yeah, we did, it Miss. Mackrat's lessons, we always wanted to see how long it would take her to notice."**

"Good old Miss. Mackrat he'll say now, he used to have a biggest crush on her."

"**Good old Miss. Mackrat, she was a real fine woman she was…b****ut why all the questions Roy?"**

"No r-reason…sorry, thank you…" Roy hung the phone up hyperventilating.

"See, I told you." His mother winked at him, but Mr. Hawkeye laughed.

"Stupid boy, you think that just because you made a phone call that proves anything? If you're mind is making you see things then who knows to what extent it will play around with you; how do you even know you made that call?"

"What the hell are you trying to do?" His mother barked, "aren't you meant to be proving our existence rather then denying it?"

"Lady I'm an Alchemist, science is what I believe in, and it's how I think. _I_ don't even believe I'm here right now."

"Well you're just mentally retarded!" She barked before bending down to where Roy was gripping his head with his fingers. "Roy darling, we're real. You aren't loosing your mind, don't worry."

"…" Roy took a long deep breath, "…you're real?"

"Yes."

"…" Roy put his hand out and dialled again, this time for the hospital.

"**Hello, Central Military Hospital, how can we help you Colonel?"**

"Lt. Colonel Hughes should have just arrived, is he anywhere nearby?"

"**Um…hold on a minute…Yes, I'll get him for you."**

"Thank you."

"…"

"…"

"…**-Roy, what the hell? Where are you?"**

"Hughes, change of information: I _am _seeing dead people, and there's an angry Ishbalite outside my room who probably wants to disembowel me. Unfortunately I cannot defend myself against the undead, as I don't think it's possible for something to die twice, so I'm going to escape via my window, alright?"

"**Wait Roy, don't-"**

"YOU!" An old woman suddenly appeared directly in-front of Roy's desk and peered down at him. "You tell my Grand-boy Jean that the pearls are under the dressing table!"

"-Ahh! Bloody hell!" Roy used the phone to swipe her away, his arm moving frantically as he attempted to defend himself. All the whole he could hear Maes on the other side speaking.

"**Roy!? Roy!? What the hell are you doing?? Roy!? Where are you!? ANSWER ME!?**** Dammit!"**

"Oh, you're the chappy!" a voice chirped from the left as a man stuck his head through the wall and smiled, "you speaking to Maes now? I don't suppose you can tell him for me, but I know that he cheated off Gracia in that Physic's test back in-"

"-Leave me alone!" Roy ordered slamming the phone down. He moved toward the window sliding it open and peering out.

"Roy! Look here!" Mr. Hawkeye spoke from where he was pencilling something in on the back of the door, "I have a new theory-"

Roy looked over the sill and breath, "Not that high."

"I wouldn't do that sonny, don't come and join us now." A new voice added, "And could you tell-"

"-No!"

"Don't jump boyo! You'll never make it!"

"SHUT UP!" Roy ordered as he began to climb out of the open frame. Just as he did however his door burst open, and next second Havoc was wrestling him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!?" The blonde man asked outraged as Mustang fought against him. Edward ran past them both, slamming the window shut and sealing it with Alchemy. Roy gave out an angry shout.

"Unlock that now you brat!" He demanded.

"Jesus Christ, he's lost his mind." Breda said from the doorway where he was standing stunned with Lt. Hawkeye and Ed. Falman was trying to help.

"Get off me now lieutenant! That is an order!" Mustang demanded in his most authoritative voice, but it did little in his defence.

Yes…he must have looked like a mad man; even he could see that now. He hadn't actually been planning on jumping but had been about to draw a seal and make a ladder out of the stone in the wall, but to all others point of view…yes…

He must have looked insane.

"Good thing the Lt. Colonel called, otherwise it would have been too late." Fuery said from the doorway, white face, and Mustang with a sigh of defeat stopped struggling, and allowed Havoc to pull him up into a sitting position and glare at him.

"What the hell were you about to do!? Have you lost your mind?"

Roy gave out a little laugh, rolled his eyes and then opened his mouth and shouted. "I'M SEEING FUCKING DEAD PEOPLE AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I'VE LOST MY MIND!?"

-

Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes threw open the double doors to the room and stormed in, his face pale, and eyes wide.

He was greeted by Edward Elric's arm blade three inches from his face. "Shit!"

"Oh…Hughes." The boy drew back, "Sorry, I'm meant to be guarding the door." The boy explained as Maes nodded.

"I see…my life just flashed before my eyes." He muttered.

"Sorry, quickly, come in. We've tied the Colonel up, but I don't think that he's going to stay quiet for long about it."

The two quickly entered Roy's office to find that indeed the Colonel was tied up in his chair, head bent and angry fumes practically steaming over his head. The others in the room were all shifting around uncomfortably, eyeing one another.

"Roy!" Hughes was never more relieved in his life. "Are you alright?"

"…I don't think there are any words in my current vocabulary that can give you the answer that depicts my feelings accurately on the matter of response to your question right now." The man responded, his voice tight.

"Come on Roy, don't be like that."

"I have been tied up by my own staff who all believe I have lost my mind, and am being pestered by a group of DEAD PEOPLE….Right now I can't really find the link between my situation at this moment in time, and the word 'alright', ok Hughes?" the man looked up, his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Alright alright, calm it. Guy's untie him." Hughes took a seat opposite his friend as Hawkeye went to undo the bonds that bound him to the chair.

Roy shook off the rope but made no attempt to move otherwise. No one in their right mind could possible try and think that escaping now with this many people in the room was possible.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Hughes asked.

"I don't know." Roy answered, "As I already said; I haven't drunken/ eaten anything strange or suffered any head trauma recently."

"Fine…so, what have you eaten recently then, as in the last few days?"

"…" Mustang shrugged, "Toast."

"…Toast? Is that it?"

"…Toast and chicken soup."

"What the hell are you, an anorexic!? You can't live on toast and chicken soup alone!"

"I've been busy!" Mustang snapped, "I haven't had the time to make myself a proper meal or go out, so I just ate something simple! Bloody Hell Hughes what are you? My Mo-…" He drew to a halt and sighed, "Ok, not a good example, but the point is I haven't eaten anything weird."

"Been drinking any absinth?"

"I already said I haven't drunken anything!"

"Hmm…" Hughes put a hand to his chin, "Been feeling ill or anything recently?"

"No."

"Ok…let's try again, if you were anyone else or normal would you have been feeling ill recently?"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Come on Roy, it's easier to get dog to talk then it is to get you to admit pain."

"…" Roy wrinkled his nose and stuck it in the air, "I may have had a small headache yesterday evening."

"By small headache you mean skull splitting migraine, don't you?"

"…You might…maybe consider it to be of that degree, yes." The man mumbled. "But I was fine by this morning."

"Hmm…what were you doing yesterday?"

"Just some Alchemy, I was going through some books, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Maybe you have a neurological problem." Ed mused from where he had sat himself on Roy's desk, not bothering to go back and guard the door anymore.

"Well if it's all in my head then my brain is fucking annoying and imaginative but…." Roy paused before looking toward Hawkeye, "Lieutenant could you make a quick call for me?"

"…What for sir?"

"Do you remember a man called Jack? He worked for your father some times, a friend of my mothers."

"Mr Raymand you mean?"

"Yes. I would like you to call him and ask him if he just had a conversation with me."

"…?" The woman blinked at him, and then shrugging went to the phone and called. "Hello Mr. Raymand this is Riza Hawkeye…Yes, that's right. I'm calling to ask if you just got a call from Colonel Roy Mustang?... You did?....I see, one moment please." She looked over toward Roy who shrugged.

"Ask him if I talked to him about lots of facts that I shouldn't possibly have known."

"Um, Mr. Raymand did the Colonel speak to you about lots of facts that he shouldn't have known?...I see, thank you. Good bye." She hung up and looked back toward them. "He said yes."

"…Right." The Colonel mused, "So if all of you would like to confirm that Lt. Hawkeye is real and not a figment of my demented imagination we can all come to the conclusion that I did have a conversation with a man named Jack about things I shouldn't have known about. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Hughes nodded.

"Right, now the source of things I shouldn't have known about happens to come from someone who is dead, and who has been talking to be for the past few hours."

"…" Everyone exchanged glances and Roy snapped.

"Ok! Either believe me or don't! But this is really starting to piss me off now. If I'm crazy I want the cure, if not then I want to get all of these dead people out of my office! Now!"

"....Alright, ok, so just for a second Roy…let's pretend…that you _can_ see the dead….Who have you been seeing?"

"Oh! Who haven't I bloody seen!? I've had Falman's old next door neighbour talking to me, I've had Hawkeye's father breathing down my neck about showing him how I 'perfected the flame', I've had your physics teacher badgering me, I've had Havoc's grandmother crabbing at me to deliver a message, I've got some old guy who wants me to go and talk to Lt. Forford downstairs, jeez and even my own _mother_ has been stalking me for whole day." Mustang ranted.

"…Ok. So what do they want you to do?"

"Well as I said, they want me to go and deliver messages and do stuff and- Jesus Christ already fine!" He suddenly snapped before looking towards Havoc. "Havoc, you're grandmother wants you to call your grandfather and tell him that the pearls are under the dressing table."

"Wait…wh-what?" The man asked, eyebrows raised frozen in position, and cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Just do it!"

"But-"

"NOW! SHE'S PISSING THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

"Alright Alright! Fine!" The man made for the phone and picking it up he requested for an out side line to his home town. There was a long pause and then he spoke. "Hey Gramps, how are you?...Yeah, it's me...I'm alright. Listen, um, this may sound a bit random but are you looking for a set of pearls?...Yes? Grandma's pearls?...Oh ok…um well have you tried looking under the dressing table?...Uh, which one?" He looked toward Mustang who paused and then answered.

"The one in the 'blue' guest bedroom next to the kitchen." He answered automatically.

"Ok, Um try in the 'blue' guest bedroom…yeah…ok, I'll wait…" There was a long silence, and then "Hello? You back? Did you find them…Seriously? Ok, that's good…uh, no it doesn't matter…Yeah…I'm happy…Yeah Grandma hid them did she?…I see…ok…well got to go, speak soon…yeah…bye." He hung up and there was a long pause before the man pivoted on his heel and shouted. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO MY GRANDMOTHER!?"

"I have no idea she's been looming over me for half an hour calling me 'Pyro' and trying to hit me with her handbag!"

"How did you know she used to hit people with her handbag!?"

"There's no 'used to' about it! She's doing it now -Fuck off you old hag!"

"Don't call my grandmother an old hag!"

"She's a dead woman and she's trying to beat me blue with a clutch bag that feels like it's filled with rocks- No! I'm corrected! They are dictionaries!"

"How do you know my grandmother used to keep dictionaries in her bag!?"

"SHE'S HITTING ME WITH THEM!" Roy roared as he edged to the side of his chair, and then blinked astounded. "Wow…No way."

"What?"

"She just disappeared…"

"…She what now?" Hughes asked as Roy gave out a laugh.

"She disappeared!" He cackled, "One less little dead I have to deal with! She's gone!" sat back with a sigh of relief. "Ok…I know how to get rid of them now."

"What are you babbling about?" Ed asked eyebrow raised as Mustang sat forward with a grin.

"Falman you're old neighbour from Lukenville wants me to tell you that he's sorry he shot your dog when you were five, and that he hopes you're not angry."

Everyone looked toward Falman who's mouth fell ajar. "Oh…" He whispered.

"Is it true, did you have a dog that was shot when you were five?" Breda asked in a whisper.

"Uh…Yes, actually. It went rabid because it got ill, although I wanted to keep it my father said that it would have to be killed, and Farmer Wethfield shot him."

"Did Farmer Wethfiled have a ginger beard, and die when you turned twenty-six because of the plague."

"Yes. Yes he did." Falman nodded, eyes wide. "Yes, it was horrific, he was one of the first to die."

"…Do you forgive him?" Mustang asked in a quiet whisper.

"Of course! I was angry at the time but I understand now, I never blamed him! Thank him for me! Thank him!"

The Colonel closed his eyes and bowed his head with a smile, "No need, he can hear you…and now he's gone."

"I see!" Hughes clapped his hands together, "So when you deliver the message that the people want they disappear?"

"Exactly!" Roy stood suddenly "So I'm off to go and speak to Lt. Forford downstairs …oh, and by the way Maes, you're old Physic's teacher wants me to tell you that he _knows_ you cheated of Gracia in the that test in fifth grade."

Maes paled slightly and Roy laughed as he exited the room. "And they disappear into clouds of nothingness! Of this is too easy-" he broke off and stopped dead.

"Huh? Aren't you going to see Lt. Forford downstairs?" Ed asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes…" Roy muttered, "Yes, I was…but I forgot about that…" He came back into the room, and his face was pale. "Yeah…I forgot about that."

"Forgot about what?" Breda asked from where he was leaning against the wall, regarding them all with a face that read that he wasn't really believing what he was hearing at all.

Mustang remained silent, and then suddenly he went for the phone and requested to speak to Forford downstairs. "Yes, hello Lt. Forford? Yes this is Colonel Mustang, that's right. I have just received a message from an anonymous source for you. The message is simply that if you are searching for your fathers new will a copy of it is in the letter box at the bottom of his bed. That is all Luetenant. Thank you." Mustang hung up and then came back and sat down with a small grunt.

"Where's all_ your_ energy gone?" Havoc, who was still in shock about the whole 'grand mother' incident, managed to ask.

"…There's an Ishbalite outside, isn't there?" Hughes asked under his breath and Roy gave a short nod.

"Yes."

"I'm judging from the fact that you could feel Havoc's grandmother hitting you with your bag that they can cause you pain, correct?"

"Yes."

"That guy outside…isn't an old childhood chum of yours, is he?"

"No." Roy said matter a-fact-ly before standing up. "So I'll deal with him last. For now I have to go and get rid of a few more ghosts. Fullmetal, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure." The boy shrugged, "What?"

"Could you make me door through this wall?" He asked pointed to the right. The blonde boy blinked, and then standing went toward the wall, clapped his hands together once and created an opening.

"This alright for you, or do you want it to be grander?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's fine. Thank you." Mustang swept past him walking out into the corridor before stopping short and looking over his shoulder to his work force who were all following him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Following you of course."

"Uh- No; I think not. Get back to work all of you, I'll return shortly once I've dealt with a few things."

"…Colonel, no offence, but you're seeing dead people and you just tried to jump out of a window. We're not leaving you alone."

"I'm perfectly fine, and I was not going to leap out of the window, I was going to use alchemy to make myself some stairs."

"Riiiight, sure."

"Back to work all of you now! That _is_ an order!" The Colonel barked just as several other members of the Military came down the corridor. "I will return shortly, continue working until then." He said and then turning stalking down the corridor away. Maes grinned.

"Lt. Hawkeye, I'm afraid that there is no way that you or any of the others can ignore a direct order from a higher ranking officers, but luckily for me Edward and I have a little more free will over what we get to do. We'll keep an eye on him; you guys get back to work, alright?"

"…This is so friggin crazy though!" Havoc suddenly stormed, "He's seeing Dead People, DEAD PEOPLE!?"

"Yes, would you like to shout that any louder Lieutenant?"

"Yes! As a matter a-fact I would!" Havoc hit the wall beside him, "How the hell are we supposed to continue on as normal when we have just received messages from the dead!? It's incredible not to mention completely insanely creepy! Since when has Mustang been a Physic?""

"There is a theory-" Ed suddenly spoke up, his hand to his chin as he interrupted the other ranting man. "-Though I might add only a theory, that with alchemy one can bring back the presence of a lost human being."

"…Isn't that just human transmutation? That's impossible." Hawkeye shook her head.

"No. Basically when someone dies they are turned back into energy which goes through something called the gate, then that energy is used to create something new from the other side. However there was an Alchemist who questioned that information isn't energy, so what happens to information someone dies? Does it just disappear? Since there's the theory of equivalence nothing can just 'disappear'. This alchemist had a theory that you could somehow access that information, though in what form was unknown. Maybe that's what's happening now. The Colonel mentioned that he was doing some Alchemy yesterday evening, what if he managed to find the array that allowed for information to be brought back, and it's brought back in the likeness of it's pervious host. That would explain why when the information is shared back the 'ghost' disappears."

"…You mean this is all just Alchemy?"

"As a scientist and Alchemist I would say yes." Ed nodded, "Although it's hard to believe it's the most likely."

"Oh…I actually feel better about it now." Fuery wiped his brow, "if it's all just Alchemy everything should be fine."

"Man…Alchemy sure is crazy." Breda agreed as he went back into the office followed by the others one by one. Pretty soon all who were left were Hughes, Hawkeye and Ed.

Riza was staring at Ed with a soft expression dawning her face. "Edward, I don't know if what you just said was true, but…thank you for saying it anyway." She nodded a bow to him and then returned along with the others into the room.

"It's true…with that explination Roy looks a lot less weird and crazy, even if he is still a freak." Hughes nodded as Ed clapped his hands together and reverted the door back into wall again.

"Well I'm not sure it's true but it's worth a shot. I say that we should go and look at his place, but as I doubt he would let me in we should probably just break an entry."

Maes laughed, "That's true, he doesn't like people going into his living space, no idea why but it makes him cranky. I'm just about acceptable, but I wouldn't even know what the hell I was looking for. So how about this, we'll go and see quickly now that he's staying out of mischief and then we'll go and have a snoop around his apartment. Kay?"

Ed grinned, "You got it."

-

"It was my greatest regret you know-" Mr. Hawkeye said as he walked inline with Roy. "-Not being able to teach you more, I was so caught up in it all… So tell me Roy, did you manage to help the people with your Alchemy? Or did you just burn down homes?"

Roy did not speak but continued walking toward the indoor training ground. There were some targets in there, perfect for a little flame practise.

"You have a hard look in your eye…it must have been hard. My daughter too, tell me Roy why does my daughter have the eyes of a killer?"

Mustang entered the room and closed the door after him and locking it. At this time of day it was empty and he was glad.

"Hawkeye Sensei one day…I will atone for my sins, but that will be the day after I have brought everyone happiness. Then I will face the massacre that I caused." He answered flatly. "As for your daughter…I will protect her with my life till the end, but she's watching my back too…which means that if I step out of line she can shoot me."

There was a long silence and then his Sensei smiled. "Good. Now show me some of those flames Roy Mustang."

Mustang grinned, brought up his hand and clicking his fingers he blew up the target closest to him. Mr. Hawkeye clapped his hands and laughed, glee evident in his eyes.

"Wonderful! You've got it perfectly! You're aim, everything; the destructive force so strong but your concentration on the point so small…Wonderful!"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Roy smiled and bringing his arm around he brought up the other hand and blew up the target at the fair end, making the flames rise into a column.

"More! Make fireworks! I want to see my research! I want to see that it wasn't all in vain!"

He clicked his fingers again, flames erupted along the ground and the two men laughed as he did it again, and again, and again until smoke billowed across the room in thick clouds and he was forced to stop, laughing and coughing at the same time as his Sensei roared happily.

"You did it. You really learnt it Roy." he clapped the black haired man on the shoulder.

Roy grinned and nodded as his Sensei gave him a true genuine smile and spoke again.

"I know now, thank you, I can see it all now… With this flame, with this power in you, with my daughter at your side you will bring peace and help the people. I can see that now."

Roy bowed his head as his Sensei placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "I believe in you, so don't let me down, ok?"

"I won't sir." He said as he felt the pressure on his shoulder disappear. He looked up to find Mr. Hawkeye gone, and he felt something leap in his heart.

Then he clicked his fingers and laughed as the flames erupted again on the practically destroyed target. It was the first time he had seen them as something other then mechanic, cruel, destructive…It was the first time he had seen hope in that light, beauty in the flickering colours, warmth from the cold, and he laughed joyfully at it.

Because it was funny…because he was high on this ecstasy and the explosions and fire were making his hormones go crazy with happiness.

The smoke cleared again and he was getting ready to snap his fingers again, laughter still erupting from his mouth just as something appeared from out of the gloom. Dark skin and bright red eyes were the first thing he saw…

"_I Curse You."_

His laughter caught roughly in his throat as he looked toward the Ishbalite who was stood amidst his flames watching as he set them off and laughed at the huge columns of fire.

"Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist." The man said, eyes burning brightly as Roy backed away.

'_I __wield these flames of incredible power…and I laughed.'_

The Ishbalie took another step toward him and it was all he could take. Turning tail he ran as fast as he could away.

-

"Well he was definitely here." Hughes mumbled looked at the charred remains of the training ground, "But where the hell could he be now?"

"…" Edward looked around and shrugged, "I've no idea…could he have gone to go and see someone else and deliver them a message?"

"Possibly, but I can't imagine who, he only mentioned a few dead people…but then maybe there are more." Maes shrugged, wrinkling his nose a little at the smoke.

"Well he can't have gotten far, so we can either look for him and waste time or go straight to his flat and try and find the source of what's going on, so that we can stop it." Ed suggested.

"…You're right, ok; let's go to his flat. But let's be quick about it, I want to find him as soon as possible. He mentioned an Ishbalite being around, and I can imagine that he isn't too dandy about that."

"You're talking about the Ishbal rebellion right?"

"Yes. He took more lives then myself and my platoon did together." The man muttered, "At the command of war he stood and killed on order, and destroyed on demand for a cause that non of us by the end believed in…but hell, that's war."

"You mean that Mustang's going to try and run away in fear of this Ishbalite who's probably come for justice?"

"No man would present himself to be killed, but I'm more worried about him going to give a dead soul the satisfaction of revenge." Hughes looked over his shoulders the training ground as they walked. "Either way, it's not something he can face alone, no death-fearing sane man could."

-

Roy Mustang took a long deep breath and looked about him. He had run for a good distance solid now, sprinting flat out in his heavy uniform. But it had paid off, he was nowhere near the Central head quarters and he couldn't see the Ishbalite in sight.

Breathing a sigh he slumped down on the side walk and coughed dryly. His throat was dry and raw now, and he wanted a drink.

'_Dammit…running away, what right do I have to run away? I was just so __ashamed to have been seen looking like I enjoyed something that I regretted doing…'_

"You alright there?"

He jumped and looked up to see a beautiful woman bending down to him. She was slightly older then he was, but her face was still young and fresh. She blinked at him and shot him a smile, her long brown hair hanging over one shoulder in a pony tail.

"Uh Yes…sorry, am I in your way?" he asked standing and she laughed, it was a pretty sound.

"No no, I was just a little worried, you don't look very well."

"I…I've just had a bit of a shock, and I'm getting over it." He felt compelled to tell her the truth for some reason; perhaps it was something to do with the motherly warm aura that seeped from her.

"Oh dear, you should probably get a hot chocolate or something and get your sugar levels up."

"Uh…No thank you, I'm fine really, thank you for the concern and understanding but I- Wait are you a dead person!?" he demanded.

She blinked and burst out laughing, her eyes seemingly searching desperately for the joke in his face. He broke out into an awkward laugh himself, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry…I'm twitchy…maybe I_ should _get a drink or something."

"Hot Chocolate is always the best. Come with me, I know the perfect place." She took his hand and led him calmly to a small outside café that sat huddled in the corner of a street away from sight. The two sat down on the patio and it wasn't long before the waitress came and asked for the order. Roy asked for a dark hot chocolate as he was advised, and the woman politely declined anything shaking her head silently with a smile. The Waitress nodded and disappeared back into the café again.

"So Mr. Military, what's your name?" the woman asked, but her voice wasn't in the least bit flirtatious, she simply sounded amused.

"I'm Roy, Roy Mustang." He answered, "I'm a Colonel and Alchemist for the army."

"I see; the Flame Alchemist is it? I think I've heard your name?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, you're quite popular with the woman around here; I've heard them talk about you a lot. I can see why." She giggled, "So Mr. Mustang the Alchemist-Lady-Killer, what on earth could have happened to have 'shocked you' so much?"

"…It…It's really quite strange, but- no, no it doesn't matter."

"I'm good at keeping secrets, don't worry, and really nothing you say will shock me."

"…Well I…You see miss I uh…miss- sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, just call me Trisha."

"Oh, well Miss. Trisha I… I… Well basically, I…Um…I…" He took a long deep breath and blurted it out in the most even voice he could manage "Since this morning I've been seeing things." He finally admitted, hoping to high heaven that the woman wasn't going to breathe a word about this to anyone.

"Dead people I'm guessing."

"…Yes, sorry I accused you of that early but-"

"-It's quite alright. So you're seeing zombies, or what?"

"No…Nothing like that, just normal people…but their dead."

"How do you know they're dead?"

"Well…I know some of them, and plus they keep walking through walls and stuff, and no one else can see them. I must be loosing my mind but…all evidence despite the fact that I'm probably mentally unstable points to them being real…Crazy, isn't it?"

"…Maybe it isn't Roy."

He looked up in shock toward her and she shrugged.

"I know you're an Alchemist and you strongly believe in the sciences but, a spirit and a person have a lot more to them then just flesh and body…surely as an Alchemist you should know that the most. Otherwise humans would be able to bring each other back to life."

"…I surprised…you actually are considering believing me?" He smiled just as his drink came out. He nodded a thanks taking it from the waitress and took a long sip, surprised by how good it felt to actually drink. Warmth spread through his body, and he found that his panic lessoned slightly. But something was still bothering him.

"Ok, So I am seeing the dead, I don't suppose you could help me with why?" He asked, "Why today? I've never done it before, never, so why all of sudden?"

"I don't know, perhaps something triggered it? Maybe it will go away once you've done something, like, this may sound silly but, fulfilled a certain destiny." She giggled slightly and smiled, her light eyes flashing kindly. "But Mr. Mustang, you seem to have already come to terms with the fact that you are seeing dead people, is there something in particular about it that is eating you?"

"…" He glanced toward her. "I presume you've heard of the Ishbal Uprising?"

"Naturally."

"I…I killed a lot of people during it."

"I see, and now one has come back to see you?"

"Yes. Not only that, but he saw me using my alchemy to destroy some training posts and…and I was laughing at the time."

"…I see, so you were so ashamed and horrified by your own actions that you ran away?"

"Yes." He sat back taking another sip of his drink and nodded. "So what should I do?"

"You'll have to confront him I suppose, otherwise I doubt he will go away, you have to be brave."

Roy gave out a soft laugh, "I'm not brave…I'm scared. I don't want to die." He admitted quietly, "I was too afraid to end my life so many years ago when things got bad and I am too afraid to face a man I killed now."

"Who said you have to die?"

"It's redemption. I deserve it, I do, but I don't want to die yet, I have people I need to protect, I have an ambition that I need to fulfil."

"Then tell that to him." Trisha shrugged, "he's human, I'm sure he'll understand."

"How can he understand? I deserve to die; he has every right to pass judgement on me. Even if I am afraid of facing death, even if there are things I want to do but can't because of it, I should have the courage to face up to it… but the truth is I don't, I'm terrified, and I don't want to die."

"…Roy." She took his hands in hers, "Courage is not the absence of fear. You couldn't call someone brave if they weren't half a coward, because bravery isn't the lack of fear, but the power to stand up against it."

He blinked at her perplexed, "I never really thought of it like that…" He admitted putting a hand to his face, "I always just presumed that I couldn't be afraid of anything, that I couldn't have a weakness…." He laughed, "Bravery is being afraid and still moving forward is it? So is it braver for me to ask him to let me live, or to die?"

"I can't tell you that." She shook her head and he smiled and took a long gulp of his drink.

"Fair enough, you can't tell me what to do in every situation can you?" he put his glass down. "I think I should get back now; I guess I should try and deal with my problems head on right?" he stood, putting down some money for the drink. "It's been a pleasure meeting you Miss. Trisha, I am grateful for everything and…you were right about the hot chocolate, it helped a lot, Thank you."

"It's been a pleasure making your acquaintance Roy Mustang, I feel better after meeting you too." She took his hand and shook it in her own soft palm. "One day I hope to see a man like yourself bring peace to this country and the troubled children in it."

He frowned gripping her hand tighter, "When I told you of my problems you spoke to me like your words were things that you had been wanting to say for a long time. Why?"

She blinked at him, her eyes saddening slightly, "There wouldn't be bravery and courage in this world if it was all filled with joy, but the best way to achieve that joy is to be brave and move forward. Those are words that I have wanted to say to my sons for a long time."

"Can't you?"

"They joined the military a few years ago, but…" She had tears in her eyes and she shook her head unable to finish. She took a deep breath and spoke. "I couldn't stop their suffering, and pain, or stop the bleeding when they were hurt in the face of death. I left them believing they would be fine going out to face that world…It was the last time I was able to speak to them and hold their hands. Mr. Mustang if there is something you probably know already it's that one shouldn't be afraid of the dead or death…Living is much harder, you have to deal with the knowledge of the world around you."

"Yes…I know, and facing up to that…that's what you would call bravery? Right?"

She nodded, tears trekking down her cheeks. "Although we can no long speak to each other I want my boys to know one last thing, one last thing to be passed across the void between those who exist and those who have ceased."

"What's that?" Roy hadn't realized but he was holding his breath, eyes fixed on her.

"That I'm proud to have had such brave sons. I'm proud of my boys." She smiled at him. "So if you see them Mr. Sixth-sense, tell them that for me? Think of it as equivalent exchange."

He nodded and then bowed his head, "I will."

"Thank you." She whispered as she let go of his fingers and turning walked slowly away down the street, leaving him staring after her.

Yes. She was right. Living with the world around you was much harder then dying. And even if he was terrified of each day he was going to stand up and be brave about it.

-

Edward placed down another book and shook his head. "Nope…this isn't it. This is just an alchemy book on generating heat by vibrating molecules." Ed looked around the other books, trying his best to make sure that none were left out of place as Hughes guarded the door.

"Seriously?" The man asked, "So there's nothing? He's seriously seeing the dead?"

"Yeah…it would appear so." Ed put down the book and frowned, "though I'm not sure how the hell that's possible; maybe he is just crazy?"

"I dunno…we have a lot of evidence pointing to it being true, all of things he was saying were right after all, and how the hell was he meant to know all of those things?" Hughes asked.

"Come on, it's Mustang, he can find out anything if he wants to." Ed pouted, "He has tabs on everyone."

"But not to that degree, you've got to admit it Ed, it's weird."

"…True." Ed shrugged and then sighed, "in any case what ever the reason is to it we aren't going to find it here."

"Hm…Maybe we should just give up for now and go to try and find him." Maes shrugged as he made the suggestion.

"…Yeah, alright." Ed agreed with a small sigh, "this place is as bare as a cupboard, I thought I would find _something_ interesting when I came, but it's boring as hell."

Maes laughed as the two exited the flat, and Ed recreated the lock which he had destroyed on the door previously.

"Hey Edward…"

"Yeah?" The boy looked over his shoulder toward the man who stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Do you mind…if the others ask; do you mind telling them that it was that alchemy thingy that was the reason?"

Ed paused, and then nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. Don't worry."

-

Roy came into the room and breathed out as all of his work force looked up toward him.

"Sir, you're back."

"Yes…" The man responded, his voice soft as he looked up to the corner. The Ishbalite was standing waiting for him, arms crossed, and leaning against the wall. He eyed him for a moment and then looked back to the others.

"You've all worked hard today and had to deal with a lot. I promise that tomorrow it will all be back to normal again, but for now you are all excused. You may go home early." He said.

Although it was permission rather then an order everyone in the room understood. 'Please leave, I have to deal with something.'

Slowly they all stood, and with the formal salutes and mumbles of thanks they left the room one by one, Hawkeye last. As she left she gave his shoulder a squeeze, and it brought the memory of her father's words and actions of the afternoon right back to him. He smiled at her, and with a small nod she left, closing the door behind her.

Then he allowed his smile to fall and he faced his enemy.

"I am Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist Ishbalite. I'm sorry for the delay in arrival, but I'm here now."

The Ishbalite straitened and moved forward, placing his hands against Havoc's abandoned desk.

"I know who you are 'Hero of Ishbal', but you clearly don't know who I am."

"No. I don't."

"…You killed a lot of people Roy Mustang, a lot of my people."

"I did."

"So you admit your crimes?"

"I do."

"Will you except your guilt and take redemption then?"

"No."

The Ishbalite raised his eyebrows and whistled, "after all that, and you're still too much of a coward to die? Even though you know you deserve to, and you should, you won't?"

"No. I know what I deserve for what I have done, but I refuse to die. I have a goal, it's a hard one, and one that will probably lead to my eventual judgement and trail, but I will protect the people around me, and I will bring peace. Until that happens, I refuse to die."

"Dying would be easier then living with all that on your shoulders."

"I know."

The Ishbalite broke into a smile and he slowly began to circle around the desks toward Mustang. "When the State Alchemists were brought in to kill us all we all believed we were fighting demons from hell; that we were doomed. I hated you all for what you had done, but I was powerless against you, I was powerless against this force… When I eventually came face to face with you, I was surprised to find you were human. When we did meet we fought and you put out your hand to burn me. My mother suddenly came running to protect me and little brother and sister, at the time, as I recall, there was no one else around. No one would have judged you for killing us, but you were ordered to kill soldiers who got in the way. So you put your hand down and told us to go. I asked you why, told you that you had a responsibility, getting killed by you would have been much better then living with the fate that you had let me go out of pity. You looked at me and said 'you are not a soldier' and left. Yes…I believe I was fourteen at the time, and I couldn't understand your words or actions. I mean you actually turned your back to us and left, you actually gave me the chance to stab you, but I did not. You left us and told the military that that area was all cleared out. We escaped and travelled across the desert looking for sanctuary having been thrown from out homes. I cursed you all for what you had done and for the pity you had shown us, and I grew up with that hate. Eventually after I had married and had children of my own I died from an illness with a question still burning in my mouth. So now I'm here to ask you Roy Mustang, was it pity that day that let me go, or was it your own fear?"

"…My own fear." Mustang's voice was barely as whisper as the events of the day flashed through his mind. He had forgotten, but now it was all coming back to him- the small child attacking him with a sharpened stick, the mother coming running out screaming and gripping him with all her might begging, the little children crying…

"Is that really true?"

"…Yes…yes it is. I couldn't kill you, I couldn't justify myself to…I didn't even think of pity…I was the one trying to keep his dignity, trying to avoid more blood on already red hands."

"Do you regret it? Letting me live?"

"No." He answered straight away, "I do not."

"So what will you do now with your stained hands?" The man asked and Roy smiled.

"I will build peace through his valley of blood, and redeem myself by making sure that my actions will never be repeated. I will make sure that that happens."

"Fine with me then, it's good to see that even demons from hell have thoughts outside destruction about peace. Good luck then Flame Alchemist." He stated, eyes holding an amused glee as he disappeared into thin air.

And Roy let out a long breath and allowed his shaking hands to flop to his side, and his fingers to curl out of terrified fists.

-

Maes and Ed had met with Riza at the entrance to the Military and she had informed them that he was alone in his room now. They had thanked her, and the moment she was out of sight broken into a run.

If Mustang was alone in his room then no doubt he was going to be facing the Ishbalite, and there was no knowing what he would do.

Maes with his longer legs out strode Ed, who fell behind despite the fact he was sprinting. The man could already see the Mustang's room, the doors were open however. He charged right through past the empty desks straight toward Roy's office, and threw open the door.

Roy was sat on his desk, hands in his lap looking forward to the floor. Hughes stood in the doorway breathing hard as Ed caught up behind him.

"…Roy?"

The man looked up and smiled, and that smile was all the Lt. Colonel had to see because it said everything and more.

"Only one more to deal with." Roy said quietly, glancing a little to his left with the same smile, and Hughes understood.

Roy's mother had died when he was little more then fifteen, and she had left him quite suddenly too. There was probably something's that needed to be sorted out with the two.

"Alright. I'll wait for you downstairs, come on Ed."

Ed blinked, looking over toward Mustang and for just a moment Hughes could have sworn that he saw a flash of hope, and then bitter disappointment flash in the boys eyes. With a shrug the blonde nodded and followed Hughes away.

"See you later Colonel." He called over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Fullmetal."

-

"Well, you dealt with that very maturely Roy." His mother said with a smile as she slid over slightly on the desk and put her arm around him.

"I was shaking like a leaf, even if my voice was strong. But it's done now." He breathed with the smile still on his face.

"I suppose you're wondering why this happened to you, right?"

"Yes."

"People have to face their ghosts to let them go. You had to face yours too, just a little more literally."

"…You're really here aren't you?"

"You've been doubting it all this time?" She cooed, and then put her arms around him and held him into her.

"Oh, it feel strange, hugging my son who now technically I am five years older then." She laughed, her voice light and sweet. "How things change."

He turned and gripped her harder into him, burying his face into her shoulder as she sighed and stroked his hair.

"I sorry that I had to leave you so suddenly."

"I…couldn't believe it when it happened." He responded into her shoulder.

"There we so many things I wanted to say to you, to do with you before I died, but in the end it all boiled down to that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He pulled away from her. "We have time to do it now; we can talk for as long as we want to."

"No Roy, we can't… Today is just one day, tomorrow I will be gone and that will be it."

He felt panic rise in his throat and he shook his head, "no, there's still so much that I wanted to say, to-"

She hushed him with a finger to his lips. "Don't worry; there will be plenty of time later. For now just concentrate on your promise and goal."

"But…Why…Why did you come when you're just going to leave me again!?"

"Because when a mother has something to say to her children she will stop at nothing to make sure they hear it, even if she has to cross between the void of those alive and those dead."

Mustang opened his mouth to respond, unaware that something in the back of his mind suddenly sat up in recognition to the situation. "But why? How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry Roy, I'm sorry that I have to do this to you again. I know it's harder to live then it is to be dead, but I'm proud of you because of it. I truly am."

Again that feeling of recognition passed through his mind and he suddenly realised where from. "Wait…Trisha…Miss Trisha from this afternoon…she…she said something similar."

"Trisha?" His mother raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I got a drink with a woman earlier, she was talking about her sons who die-"

'_Wait a minute…she never actually said they died…And…she didn't get anything to drink, she didn't talk to anyone else…'_

He recalled Trisha's touch, her hand in his, but he could also still feel his Sensei's lingering fingers on his shoulder…

"_They joined the military a few years ago__ …I couldn't stop their suffering, and pain, or stop the bleeding when they were hurt in the face of death… I left them believing they would be fine going out to face that world…It was the last time I was able to speak to them and hold their hands. Mr. Mustang if there is something you probably know already it's that one shouldn't be afraid of the dead or death…Living is much harder, you have to deal with the knowledge of the world around you."_

An image of Edward standing in the doorway burst through his mind, his eyes hopeful, and then dead again for just the briefest of seconds.

"_Because when a mother has something to say to her children she will stop at nothing to make sure they hear it, even if she has to cross between the void of those alive and those dead."_

"Trisha…Trisha-Trisha-Trisha…Trisha Elric!" he stood up and looked toward his mother. "Don't go anywhere! I have to go quickly! Stay here!" he demanded and she smiled all knowingly as he sped out of the doorway as fast as he could.

He sprinted as fast as he could down the corridors shouting all the while. "FULLMETAL! FULLMETAL! WAIT! STOP!" he reached the top balcony of one of the floors and saw that Edward was just about to exit through the door below him. With a huge breath he leaned over and bellowed.

"**FULLMETAL**!"

The blonde boy turned in surprise, golden eyes wide as Mustang lent as far forward as he could over the rail and shouted. "**YOUR MOTHER IS PROUD OF YOU TWO! FOR LIVING AND STANDING AND FACING THROUGH HARDSHIPS EVEN IF YOU WERE SCARED AND HURT AND ALONE, YOU TWO STOOD TOGETHER! SHE'S PROUD OF YOU OK?!"**

Ed's mouth formed into a soft 'oh', and even though he was too far to be able to confirm it Mustang was sure he could see tears in his subordinates eyes.

Slowly he lent back from the railings and allowed himself to drop to the floor. He heard a small titter and looked up to see his mother standing further down the corridor. She looked up toward one of the windows and smiled.

"My message to you Roy before I go is just this; I believe that you will help these people and that now you can truly bring peace. I love you my darling son Roy, and this time I get to say it; Good bye."

He nodded his head, "I love you too…good bye Mother."

She smiled at him, a tear sliding down her cheek and then she was gone and he was staring at an empty corridor.

"Roy?" Maes stood at the top of the stairs, "Roy?"

Roy Mustang looked toward his best friend and smiled, unable to stop the flow of tears. "Pathetic isn't it? All I ever wanted to do was say good bye?" he smiled.

"Yeah Roy…I know." Maes also smiled, and then he moved forward and taking his friend by the arm he hauled him to his feet. "You alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine now. It's all over, and I'm fine."

Roy looked over the balcony to where he could see Edward Elric with his arm shading across his eyes, shoulders shaking and body jumping with small sobs, and laughter.

"Yeah…it's all fine now." Roy whispered wiping the tears from his eyes. "It's all fine."

-

**And that's a rap folks! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please throw me a review as they keep me sain (I know, I know, but I really don't want to start seeing dead people like a certain deranged Colonel.)**

**I might continue it if people want, but right now I think this is an appropriate ending. **

**THANKS!**


End file.
